1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nitrosylation of proteins and amino acids as a therapeutic modality. In particular, the invention relates to S-nitroso-protein compounds and their use as a means to selectively regulate specific protein functions, to selectively regulate cellular function, to endow the protein with new smooth muscle relaxant and platelet inhibitory properties and to provide targeted delivery of nitric oxide to specific bodily sites.
Additionally, the invention relates to nitrosylation of additional sites such as oxygen, carbon and nitrogen, present on proteins and amino acids, as a means to achieve the above physiological effects. The therapeutic effects may be achieved by the administration of nitrosylated proteins and amino acids as pharmaceutical compositions, or by nitrosylation of proteins and amino acids in vivo through the administration of a nitrosylating agent, perhaps in the form of a pharmaceutical composition.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
The reaction between low molecular weight thiols, such as cysteine, homocysteine, and N-acetylcysteine, and nitric oxide (NO) has been studied in biological systems. NO has been shown to induce relaxation of vascular smooth muscle, and inhibition of platelet aggregation, through activation of guanylate cyclase and elevation of cyclic GMP levels. Evidence exists that low molecular weight thiols react readily with NO to form S-nitrosothiols, which are significantly more stable than NO itself, and act as potent vasodilators and platelet inhibitors. These adducts have also been proposed as biologically active intermediates in the metabolism of organic nitrates (Ignarro et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 218:739 (1981); Mellion, et al., Mol. Pharmacol. 23:653 (1983); Loscalzo, et al, J. Clin. Invest. 76:966 (1985)).
Many proteins of physiological significance possess intramolecular thiols in the form of cysteine residues. These thiol groups are often of critical importance in the functional properties of such proteins. These sulfhydryl groups are highly specialized and utilized extensively in physiological processes such as metabolic regulation, structural stabilization, transfer of reducing equivalents, detoxification pathways and enzyme catalysis (Gilbert, H. F., xe2x80x9cMolecular and Cellular Aspects of Thiol-Disulfide Exchangexe2x80x9d, Advances in Enzymology, A. Miester, J. Wiley and Sons, Eds. New York 1990, pages 69-172.)
Thiols are also present on those proteins the function of which is to transport and deliver specific molecules to particular bodily tissues. For example, lipoproteins are globular particles of high molecular weight that transport nonpolar lipids through the plasma. These proteins contain thiols in the region of the protein which controls cellular uptake of the lipoprotein (Mahley et al. JAMA 265:78-83 (1991)). Hyper-liproteinemias, resulting from excessive lipoprotein (and thus, lipid) uptake, cause life-threatening diseases such as atherosclerosis and pancreatitis.
The thiol contained in hemoglobin regulates the affinity of hemoglobin for oxygen, and thus has a critical role in the delivery of oxygen to bodily tissues. The reaction between the free NO radical occurs at the iron-binding site of hemoglobin, and not the thiol. As a result, methemoglobin is generated, which impairs oxygen-hemoglobin binding, and thus, oxygen transport. Other proteins such as thrombolytic agents, immunoglobulins, and albumin, possess free thiol groups that are important in regulating protein function.
Protein thiols may, under certain pathophysiological conditions, cause a protein to exert a detrimental effect. For example, cathepsin, a sulfhydryl enzyme involved in the breakdown of cellular constituents, is critically dependent upon sulfhydryl groups for proteolytic activity. However, uncontrolled proteolysis caused by this enzyme leads to tissue damage; specifically lung damage caused by smoking.
The reaction between NO and the thiols of intact protein molecules has previously been studied only to a very limited extent. There is some evidence for the reaction between proteins and nitro(so)-containing compounds in vivo. Investigators have observed that the denitrification of nitroglycerin in plasma is catalyzed by the thiol of albumin (Chong et al., Drug Met. and Disp. 18:61 (1990), and these authors suggest an analogy between this mechanism and the thiol-dependent enzymatic denitrification of nitroglycerin with glutathione S-transferese in a reaction which generates thionitrates (Keene et al., JBC 251:6183 (1976)). In addition, hemoproteins have been shown to catalyze denitrification of nitroglycerin, and to react by way of thiol groups with certain nitroso-compounds as part of the hypothesized detoxification pathway for arylhydroxylamines (Bennett et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 237:629 (1986); Umemoto et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 151:1326 (1988)). The chemical identity of intermediates in these reactions is not known.
Nitrosylation of amino acids can also be accomplished at sites other than the thiol group. Tyrosine, an aromatic amino acid, which is prevalent in proteins, peptides, and other chemical compounds, contains a phenolic ring, hydroxyl group, and amino group. It is generally known that nitration of phenol yields ortho-nitrophenyl and para-nitrophenyl C-nitrosylation products. Nitrosylation of tyrosine, using nitrous acid, has been shown to yield C-nitrosylated tyrosine (Reeve, R. M., Histochem. Cytochem. 16(3):191-8 (1968)), and it has been suggested that this process produces O-nitroso tyrosine as a preliminary product which then rearranges into the C-nitrosylated product (Baliga, B. T. Org. Chem. 35(6):2031-2032 (1970); Bonnett et al., J. C. S. Perkin Trans. I; 2261-2264 (1975)).
The chemistry of amino acid side chains, such as those found on tyrosine and other aromatic amino acids, has a critical role in ensuring proper enzymatic function within the body. In addition, the hydroxyl group of tyrosine plays a central role in a variety of cell regulatory functions, with phosphorylation of tyrosine being one such critical cell regulatory event. In addition to possessing bioactive side chains, these aromatic amino acids serve as precursors to numerous important biomolecules such as hormones, vitamins, coenzymes, and neurotansmitters.
The current state of the art lacks chemical methods for modifying the activity and regulating the intermediary cellular metabolism of the amino acids and proteins which play a critical role in biological systems. Moreover, the ability to regulate protein function by nitrosylation was, prior to the present invention, unappreciated in the art.
It is appreciated in the art that, as a result of their increased molecular weight and tertiary structure, protein molecules differ significantly from low molecular weight thiols. Furthermore, because of these differences, it would not be expected that protein thiols could be successfully nitrosylated in the same manner as low molecular weight thiols, or that, if nitrosylated, they would react in the same manner. Furthermore, it would be equally unexpected that nitrosylation of additional sites such as oxygen, carbon and nitrogen would provide a means for regulation of protein function.
Because of the great importance of diverse proteins and amino acids in all biological systems, it would be extremely desirable to have a method for achieving selective regulation of protein and amino acid function. There are virtually unlimited situations in which the ability to regulate amino acid or protein function by nitrosylation would be of tremendous therapeutic significance. Examples of ways in which regulation or modification of function could be achieved would be the following: (1) To enhance or prolong the beneficial properties of the protein or amino acid; (2) to imbue the protein or amino acid with additional beneficial properties; (3) to eliminate detrimental properties of a protein or amino acid; and (4) to alter the metabolism or uptake of proteins or amino acids in physiological systems.
The present invention represents a novel method for achieving these therapeutically significant objectives by regulation of protein and amino acid function with either of the following methods: (1) administration of particular nitrosylated proteins or amino acids to a patient; and (2) nitrosylation of a protein or amino acid in vivo by the administration of a nitrosylating agent to a patient. In addition, the invention represents the discovery of exemplary S-nitroso-proteins and amino acids of great biological and pharmacological utility.
This invention is based on the discovery by the inventors that nitrosylating thiols, as well as oxygen, carbon and nitrogen present on proteins and amino acids provides a means for achieving selective regulation of protein and amino acid function. This concept can be employed to generate S-nitroso-protein compounds, as well as other nitrosylated proteins and amino acids, which possess specific properties, and can be directly administered to a patient. In the alternative, the invention provides a means for in vivo regulation of protein or amino acid function by nitrosylation. The invention is therefore directed to novel S-nitroso-proteins and the therapeutic uses thereof, as well as the nitrosylation of proteins in vivo, as a therapeutic modality. The invention is also directed to nitrosylation of oxygen, carbon and nitrogen sites of proteins and amino acids, as a therapeutic modality.
In particular, this invention is directed to compounds comprising an S-nitroso-enzyme. Enzymes contained in this compound include tissue-type plasminogen activator, streptokinase, urokinase and cathepsin.
This invention is also directed to compounds comprising S-nitroso-lipoprotein. Lipoproteins which may be contained in the compound include chylomicrons, chylomicron remnant particles, very low-density lipoprotein (VLDL), intermediate-density lipoprotein (IDL), low-density lipoprotein (LDL) high-density lipoprotein (HDL) and lipoprotein (a).
This invention is also directed to compounds comprising S-nitroso-immunoglobulin. Immunoglobulins confined in this compound include IgG, IgM, IgA, IgD, IgE.
The invention is also directed to the compound S-nitroso-hemoglobin.
The invention is also directed to the compound S-nitroso-myoglobin.
The invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds of the invention, together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The invention is also direct to a method for regulating oxygen delivery to bodily sites by administering pharmaceutical compositions containing S-nitroso-hemoglobin and S-nitroso-myoglobin.
The invention also relates to methods for effecting vasodilation, platelet inhibition, and thrombolysis; and for treating cardiovascular disorders, comprising administering the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention to an animal.
This invention is also directed to a method for effecting platelet inhibition, comprising administering a pharmaceutical composition comprised of S-nitroso-albumin. An additional embodiment of the invention comprises the method for causing relaxation of airway smooth muscle and for the treatment or prevention of respiratory disorders, comprising administering a pharmaceutical composition containing S-nitroso-albumin.
This invention also is directed to a method for causing vasodilaon, platelet inhibition and thrombolysis, comprising administering a nitrosylating agent to an animal.
This invention also is directed to a method for regulation of protein function in vivo, comprising administering a nitrosylating agent to an animal.
The invention is directed to a method for preventing the uptake of a protein by cells, comprising administering a nitrosylating agent to a patient.
The invention is also directed toga method for causing relaxation of non-vascular smooth muscle, comprising administering the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention to an animal.
The invention is also directed to a method for regulating the function of proteins in which the thiol is bound to a methyl group, comprising the steps of removing the methyl groups from the protein by selective de-methylation, and reacting the free thiol group with a nitrosylating agent.
The invention is also directed to a method for regulating the function of a protein which lacks a free thiol group, comprising the steps of adding a thiol group to the protein, and reacting the thiol group with a nitrosylating agent.
The invention is also directed to a method for regulating cellular function, comprising the S-nitrosylation of a protein which is cellular component-or which affects cellular function.
The invention is also directed to a method for delivering nitric oxide to specific, targeted sites in the body comprising administering an effective amount of the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention to an animal.
The invention is also directed to a method for inhibiting platelet function, comprising the nitrosylation of a protein or amino acid at other sites, in addition to thiol groups, which are present on said protein or amino acid.
The invention is also directed to a method for causing vasodilation, comprising the nitrosylation of a protein or amino acid at other sites, in addition to thiol groups, which are present on said protein or amino acid.
The invention is also directed to a method for relaxing smooth muscle, comprising the nitrosylation of a protein or amino acid at other sites, in addition to thiol groups, which are present on said protein or amino acid.
The invention is also directed to a method for regulating cellular function, comprising the nitrosylation of a protein or amino acid at other sites, in addition to thiol groups, which are present on said protein or amino acid.
The invention is also directed to a method for delivery of nitric oxide to specific, targeted sites in the body, comprising the nitrosylation of a protein or amino acid at other sites, in addition to thiol groups, which are present on said protein or amino acid.
The sites which are nitrosylated are selected from the group consisting of oxygen, carbon and nitrogen.
The invention is also directed to a method for inhibiting platelet function, comprising administering a pharmaceutical composition comprised of a compound selected from the group consisting of any S-nitroso-protein.
The invention is also directed to a method for causing vasodilation, comprising administering a pharmaceutical composition comprised of a compound selected from the group consisting of any S-nitroso-protein.
The invention is also directed to a method for treatment or prevention of cardiovascular disorders, comprising administering a pharmaceutical composition comprised of a compound selected from the group consisting of any S-nitroso-protein.
The invention is directed to a method for relaxing non-vascular smooth muscle, comprising administering a pharmaceutical composition comprised of a compound selected from the group consisting of any S-nitroso-protein.
The invention is also directed to a method for treatment or prevention of respiratory disorders, comprising administering a pharmaceutical composition comprised of a compound selected from the group consisting of any S-nitroso-protein.
The invention is also directed to a method for delivering nitric oxide to specific, targeted sites in the body, comprising administering a pharmaceutical composition comprised of a compound selected from the group consisting of any S-nitroso-protein.